if there Was Resse Scott
by pslova92
Summary: meet the complicated sister of lucas and nathan -- meet new characters like kendra scott aslo leyton naley tiny bit of brucas and some brace
1. Chapter 1

Season 5 of oth but the past is differentNathan and Lucas have a little sister Resse Marie Scott! But she has a whole story of her own. she is Deb and Dan's daughter. She was born and than deb couldn't take the stress of another child and left her infromt of a ladies door step who she knew would take care of her daughter very well and the lady was Karen Roe. Karen took care of Resse as if she was her own child. She and keith adopted her together. She is 5.5and a half long dirty blonde hair and bluish greyish eyes. She is two years younger than nate and luke. But she is extremely talented and smart she is so smart that she skipped a grade which made her really close with her brother lucas and hung out with him and haley and the rest of the gang. She is amazing at basketball and loves to dance and also has an amazing voice. She calls Karen mom and keith dad, but knows they aren't her birth parents, when Nathan pops back into her life when lucas starts playing basketball and she is a cheerleader Nathan wants to be there for Resse. He has always wanted to meet her and be the older brother that his parents never let him be. When him and resse start hanging out she meets deb and dan and blows up on them and tells them how much she hates them and they are part of the reason she suffers from depression but then again she rather have Karen and keith as her parents. Resse helps Nathan and lucas connect and make them a happy family and fight the ass they have as a father. Resse grows close to peyton being so interested in how she lives her life. She said to peyton that she is like her older sister next to haley and she likes her being with Nathan but knows her brother lucas loves her. Which leads to all the leyton brucas naley drama. But resse didn't only live through her brothers she had her own life. She was hot and hip and had alot on the table for her. She was a cheerleader and was in competive dance , actually one of the best dancers in north Carolina. She had an amzing singing voice and as good at basketball as both her brothers. She had feel in love with one of the ravens. Two years older than her but only one grade up from her. His name was Rolly Clark. He was tall with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. They had a great relationship and loved each other so much, but there was always another guy out there. Resse best friend Blake Cormic. Blake and her were best of friends he was in the same grade as her, but even though they were just strickly friends he always had his eye on her. Resse though stayed close to lucas. Luke and Karen were essential to resse's life! She probally would die without them. She suffers from depression which left her pretty grounded she always wanted to go far with her dancing but she couldn't leave her mom or lucas so she stays with them and where ever their dreams take them. Resse and Nathan are trying to start a better relationship which gets better when Lindsey comes into lucas' life. Soo over the 4 years resse finished her senior year of highschool and by the end she is pregnant with Rolly's baby when she comes to him with the news the truth comes out, that he didn't really love her and doesn't see him with her for the rest of his life, he wants to travel the world and that resse and the baby will just have to deal living without him and then he vanishes. She is lost her mom takes care of her because she knows exactly what she is going through. She also becomes very close with little lily. Her daughter's name is Kendra Peyton Karen Scott. When her mom went off to travel the world resse got offered to go live with lucas but said tree hill is her home and she is going to stay here with Kendra. and Blake will help her take care of Kendra. Blake was also in love with his girlfriend Charlotte so there was nothing between Resse and Blake , they were just best friends. When lucas moved back to tree hill he didn't come alone. Like any younger sister she hated her brother's girlfriend, resse could read lucas like a book and knew he was still in love with peyton and he has told her himself, they never kept secrets from each other. Resse tried as hard as she could to make Lindsey's life a living hell when living in her house but lucas kept saying she wasn't going anywhere. Resse than exploded on her brother saying this is her and kendra's home and Lindsey is ruining it and lucas' life. She then stormed out of the house, moved in with her other brother Nathan. He and her got along really well even when he was going through the whole drinking and wheel chair part. Kendra was 3 years old now and she had dirty blonde locks and ice blue eye's she kinda looked like she could be peyton and lucas' kid. Kendra and Jamie grew close and Jamie was like kendra's older brother. As Nathan got better he pushed his brother and sister to make up. Even though they made up and were acting a little bit more normal resse made it clear to him that she is never going to like Lindsey or respect their relationship. She tries to move back in with him but Lindsey just was a bitch to resse as well. Saying that resse was a terrible sister and an even terrible mother. This just blew resse of the edge she screamed at Lindsey and ran around trashing the house to every bits and almost tried o take her own life but her brother Nathan was there to save her and then they all promised not to tell lucas. Now resse is trying to step out of her brother's life and start her own by starting something that she has wanted to do forever. Scott studio— her new dance studio! People came all over to be taught by Resse Scott herself. Then she moved into the dance studio with her daughter in the upstairs apartment and blake moved in as well. Resse also helps peyton alot trying to help her wit lucas and mia and her record label also she takes care and runs tric while her mom is gone. Now this starts after the LL wedding and in my story Lindsey runs off and now it's a week later


	2. Chapter 2

"Nathan!! Can you drop off Kendra at day care?" Resse yelled down the hall to her older brother eating breakfast with his neice."ya i guess, but why can't you?" Nathan asked "i have to go see peyton and convince your wife to let you move back in" resse explained to Nathan"oh I see your kicking me out" Nathan said jokingly "that is fine, and for information me and Haley are making great progress""ya alright" Resse said rolling her eyes "and i have to convince peyton to talk to lucas and settle down with the drinking""resse, can i talk to peyton about the drinking" Nathan said very serious"uh ya that would actually be really good" resse picked up her bag hugged little Kendra and kissed Nathan on the cheek goodbye."So how is Nathan" Haley asked after her and Resse sat down at the table."he misses you.." resse says " really him hiding out at my house isn't going to help your relationship at all, sometimes i don't even know if you want to be with Nathan. You are always pushing him away when your mad at him not bringing him closer and listening to his side of the story. Nathan has turned his whole life around for you haley the last week he has been working and taking care of Jamie and Kendra and having a great time but i know he isn't happy without you. So do you really want him Haley!? If not stop playing with his heart" resse was out of words. Haley was startled about what resse had just say to her. How could anyone think she didn't love Nathan, he was her entire world. But knew what she had to do. Haley grabbed on to Resse shoulders and looked straight into her eyes and said " i love Nathan scott." Haley backed up and let go took her coat and purse just before she went out the door she turned around and looked at resse and said softly " thanks baby sister" smiled and walked out the door. "no problem big sista from another mista" resse said to herself smiling and laughing. But the smile only lasted for a while when she looked at the clock and relised she had 10mins before her fist class started."Peyton?!" Nathan yelled through her and brooke's house. " are you home?""Nathan..?" peyton walked down the stairs confused to see Nathan. " whats up?""peyton you consider us good friends right?" Nathan asked walking up to peyton."ya Nathan, your one of my best friends." Peyton said looking right into nathan's eyes."than stop this peyton, stop this drinking!" Nathan gripped on to her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes his focus was only on her. " don't do what i did, you listen up you and lucas are suppose to be with each other, but both of you are so damn stubborn. Stop this stupidness" Nathan took the bottle from peyton's had and took it a through at the wall. " and go talk to lucas, you have to much in your life to through it away." Peyton eyes slowly started to water as her knees buckled and feel to the ground in Nathans arms she cried. She than looked up at him and said "thank you Nathan, i love you for this." She spoke softly to overcome her tears. "can you drive me to lucas" Nathan looked at her and slowly nodded. They both got up and walked out the door."good job today girls" resse said as she dismissed her last class."i thought i would find u in a ditch and you would of gave or daughter to lucas and peton, but as i walking down these streets i saw this weird sign that said Scott Studios and i wanted to figure what crazy scott owned this place and it turns out to be the mother to my daughter who looks weirdly like she is peyton and lucas's kid." Resse's heart stoped beating than started beating like crazy. "GET OUT OF HERE!" resse span around wipping her book right at the man who ruined her whole life, Rolly Clark. "who the hell do you think you are, eh Rolly." Resse ran at him and pushed him right into the wall. "I HATE YOU" she spat it right in his face. The words ran through Rolly's brain the sight just hurt him. What was he doing here being so rude to the girl he left he felt so evil. "i want Kendra, i came to get her away from this miserable life." Rolly threw Resse off of him and onto the ground. "What the hell is tha suppose to mean, you want to take my daughter away from me." Resse was freaked out, she was hit so unexpectedly. "no i want to give my daughter a good life, that she doesn't have with you party girl." Rolly turned around about to walk out than span back around to look at the weak a defenceless body lieing on the ground weaping. " i would get a lawyer you might need one, actually there is no use waisting the money you are going to lose custody either way" Rolly smacked the door behind him as he walked out as resse lies there with tears streaming out of her eyes feeling she had just got shot right in the heart, at that moment she knew just how keith had felt and who Rolly really was."Luke!" Nathan yelled getting out of his car trying to catch luke before he walked in the door. "hey nate.." lucas stopped talking as he saw the girl behind Nathan the beautiful blonde that looked so weak with blood shot eyes that made her look like she has been crying for 2 months. "ya i got to go" lucas quickly said and turned around. "please" lucas looked down at his wrist which peyton had gripped, lucas followed the arm up to the face as he looked into peyton's eyes he saw fear and weakness that only he could fix and then all of a sudden these feeling that were locked away in his heart just opened he pulled her arn and brought her body into him and took and held her as she cried. Than looked up to see his brother smile at him and nod turns around and was starteled to see the person behind him.

"I love you Nathan Scott don't you ever forget that" Haley said than jumped onto to Nathan and kissed him passionately. "mommy! Look at this" Lily grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her the front window to look out and see lucas holding peyton and Nathan and Haley finally making up. "They should get in trouble that's gross""oh jeez lily, this happiness, you don't get in trouble for that" Karen picked up lily and turned around."KAREN! Resse is in trouble we need to go to the studio right away!" andy said with total fear to Karen."Resse!? Are you here" the brunette girl walked around than walked into the studio to see resse on the ground. "RESSE!!!" she ran towards her and threw her body to the ground to be beside her. "Brooke!! Oh my god brooke, he is back! He is going to take her away, he is going to take Kendra!" resse told brooke between the sobs. "oh my resse, not rolly please tell me it isn't rolly!" brooke looked at resse as she started to cry even more! " resse no he won't do it he can't Kendra needs you, you need Kendra" brooke than looks back down at the helpless girl than picks her up and puts her in her arms and holds her and cradle her as if she was her daughter, the daughter she has always wanted, and the daughter she won't get, at least not with lucas scott.

_flashback __"lucas, about the baby thing.." brooke said but cut off by lucas.__"brooke I couldn't have a baby and leave it fatherless, like i was if i were to have a baby with you im going to have to be there through everything." Lucas looked at brooke face as it started to lighten up. "but brooke i can't do that because i would be miserable, because i want to have a family with the girl i love, and if i did that with you i would just ave a family with my friend, and my whole life i would just wish i had the life i wanted with the girl i was madly in love with and our children, and i think that girl is peyton." Lucas looked at brooke her eyes were serious to tears in sight.__"oh." Brooke said surprised of his words grabbed her bag and turned around and started to walk out than right before her hand hit the handle she turned around and looked at lucas and said " than go get peyton, why you are waiting you around here when u could have always have had her i don't know, maybe cause of fear or something retarded , but you see if u don't act soon and stop playing games your chance is going to be gone because her life is already going downhill right now and i think you're the only one who can fix it." lucas thought about the words brooke just said to him than grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed and started typing._


End file.
